


Не чужие

by Lirrda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Ей казалось – она пережила. Она живет дальше, но полюбить кого-то еще оказалось куда сложнее, чем можно подумать о легкомысленной Джекки. Прошло целых двадцать лет, и видеть его теперь… непривычно.Наверное, он прав. Чужой. Совсем другой. Ее Питу было чуть больше двадцати, у него была глупая одежда и тысячи дурацких идей, а этот… Куда старше, куда мудрее, куда удачливее. Определенно не ее муж. Кто-то вовсе незнакомый.





	Не чужие

Не ее муж. Не его жена. 

Их прошлое связано с другими людьми. Такими же. Но совсем другими. У них те же черты, тот же голос, даже привычки. Так странно. Но, увы, те, кого когда-то несмотря ни на что очень любили – их нет; досадный инцидент или жертва бессмысленной войны – неважно. Теперь они лишь воспоминания, затихающие где-то во мраке.

Так странно слышать про другой мир, где ты, – другой ты, – мертв, про ~~свою~~ дочь, что была у него. Про Джекки, которая не твоя жена. Никогда не была ей. Чужая женщина, чужая. ~~Не~~ Джекки. Как бы ни была похожа, что бы ему об этом не говорили… Не она, увы. Пит повторяет это раз за разом, убеждая себя, доказывая, что прав, что нет смысла, но досадное чувство все равно гложет. Где-то там она все еще есть. 

– Не она! Другая, похожая на нее! – повторяет он упрямо, но перестать думать не может. Словно наваждение.

Он так хотел ребенка когда-то. Думал – пережил, забыл, смирился. Принял выбор Джекки. Думал – так лучше. Неправда. Его жена теперь мертва, но где-то там, в другой, чужой жизни – у него есть дочь. Не у него, конечно, у кого-то другого. Он повторяет это раз за разом, как мантру. Словно, если хоть на миг он усомнится в правдивости этой мысли – небо рухнет на голову. Словно, если он поверит, что Джекки, та, незнакомая Джекки может быть для него – его хрупкий мир рассыплется, как карточный домик, потому что… они где-то там, где не достать. И он для них чужой и ненужный, ровно так же, как они ему. 

Но раз за разом – он пытается прорваться сквозь миры. Только для того, чтобы помочь. Чтобы спасти свой мир. И нет. Он не думает ни о ~~его~~ Джекки, ни о ~~своей~~ чужой дочери. Вовсе нет. Они чужие, не его. У него никого не осталось. Думать иначе – глупость.

Джекки придерживается того же мнения. Роуз мельком упоминает о другой вселенной, но ее мама почти тут же забывает эту мысль, даже не стараясь дослушать. Ни к чему. Никакого смысла. Она даже не хочет верить, что ее дочь, ее по-прежнему маленькая дочь была _там_ , в тот страшный день с ним, когда Питер умирал посреди дороги. Думать об этом странно и немного жутко. А еще по-глупому обидно.

Ей казалось – она пережила. Она живет дальше, но полюбить кого-то еще оказалось куда сложнее, чем можно подумать о легкомысленной Джекки. Прошло целых двадцать лет, и видеть его теперь… непривычно. 

Наверное, он прав. Чужой. Совсем другой. Ее Питу было чуть больше двадцати, у него была глупая одежда и тысячи дурацких идей, а этот… Куда старше, куда мудрее, куда удачливее. Определенно не ее муж. Кто-то вовсе незнакомый.

Только… Имеет ли это значение? Он здесь. Она здесь. Оба живы.

Может быть, это все, что нужно? Может, теперь, когда они оба умнее и терпеливее – это их шанс? Возможно, не стоит гневить богов и взять то, что можно, разве кто-то станет предлагать в третий раз? 

Они другие. Оба. Но разве дело в этом? Как отказаться, если вот он – родной, любимый, _живой_ , если она – все такая же. До мелочей, до фраз и привычек. Даже взгляд тот же.

Плевать. Плевать, что чужие, что незнакомые, что… Лишь бы рядом. Лишь бы не потерять снова. Только не еще раз.

И дочь не чужая. Что с того, что не совсем его? Неважно. Она _ее_ дочь. И его. Все равно его, даже если это был другой он. Все равно.

И снова все для нее. Нет. Теперь – для них. Джекки требует назад дочь – к черту сохранность вселенной, Роуз хочет попрощаться – полмира проехать не расстояние.

Они рядом. Неважно, что из другого мира. Они не чужие, неправда. Самые родные. Никакие миры им больше не помеха. И больше не надо для счастья ничего...


End file.
